The Warrior of the Stars
by NeverEndingMystery
Summary: Theodore Seville. His is the bubbly baby brother of the Seville six. After the crash-landing of a mysterious munk who brings dire warnings, he begins to fall for him. How is he going to handle this situation?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I'm back again after a really long hiatus from this site. Work has been absolutely tough as it's nearing the Christmas week and business has been majorly hectic. With my current stories going nowhere fast, I had to debate with myself in deciding whether or not to quit fanfic writing and just be a simple viewer of the fantastic stories created by the ingenious minds such as Periosha, ChipmunksChipette4Ever, Cerulean Pen and so on, but with so many ideas randomly popping into my head I think I might hang around a bit longer until I've decided to give it up completely.**

**In my previous stories I have had Simon as the lead hero because he's my favourite chipmunk, but I have decided to give that spotlight to my second fave the ever gregarious and delightful butterball Theodore ^-^**

**This story has been inspired by the many adventure/fantasy fics that I have read which takes place in the movie-verse, introducing my newest OC and, if I can get the permission of two other authors, bring in two of my favourite OCs from their stories.**

**Alvin – **KiddMysterious10 why do Simon and Theodore feature in more of the stories than I do?

**Me – **That's simple. I just find you impulsive, annoying and just not funny.

**Alvin – **Say what?

**Me – **I'm just kidding. Calm down. No it's because I haven't really come up with anything for you to be a prominent protagonist.

**Alvin – **Uh can you dim it down for those who aren't a genius, genius!

**Simon – **It simply means that Kidd hasn't really come up with any good ideas which have you as the main hero.

**Xander – **But I can bet that he will have you in a story of your own in the near future.

**Me – **Xander, what on earth? Dude you are totally ruining your appearance.

**Xander – **Oh come on might as well tell them, after all you are the one who is writing this!

**Theodore – **Yeah Kidd, Xander has a point. You yourself have unintentionally introduced the new OC of this story plot.

**Me – **And the fact that I have made Theodore incredibly intelligent in one whole sentence. I love the whole 'I can make characters completely uncharacteristic at the start of a story'. Interestingly this is my first shot at doing this.

**Xander – **Well guys enough of the chit chat and let's assume our positions in the story so we can entertain these people!

**Alvin – **Can I do the honors Kidd?

**Me – **Sure go ahead and knock yourself out Al.

**Alvin – **KiddMysterious10 has no legal rights over any of the Chipmunks or Chipettes as we are legally the property of Ross Bagdasarian Jr. and his wife Janice Carman. He does however own the OC character Xander and this story plot. So enjoy everyone and review or I'll hunt you down and make you.

**Me – **ALLLLLVVVVVIIIIINNNNN!

**Alvin – **OKAY!

**The Warrior of the Stars**

**Part One: The Silver Chipmunk**

Hollywood. It is the home of some of the biggest names in the music, arts, drama, and theatrical industry. The biggest of all are the international singing sensations Alvin and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. Three years ago the male Chipmunks, Alvin, Simon and Theodore were brought into the limelight by the former employee of Jett Records and their foster father, David 'Dave' Seville.

After being scrutinized and forced into a non-stop world tour by the evil and former head of Jett Records Ian Hawke, the threesome paved their way into the musical industry, unleashing a world wide craze over the Chipmunks. A few months later the group had doubled in number, when the three singing Chipettes rocked into the scene and after a brief stint with Ian, combined forces with the boys.

Then after many adventures involving numerous chipmunks, who have left an impact in their lives, the six megastars refocus themselves on their careers, but remain ever oblivious to the greatest adventure of a lifetime approaching in the form of a powerful chipmunk.

Our story begins, no longer in the small house Dave had occupied during the tenure of his 'sons' breakthrough, but in a two-storey high complex, giving the seven family members the much needed space to run around, practice, record and (in Dave's case) study.

In the kitchen is the central hero of the story, the bubbly rotund brother, Theodore Seville who is carefully planning out the lunch for his family with the assistance of his best friend, and his older brother, Alvin's girlfriend, Eleanor Seville.

At first the pair did in fact like one another, both sharing the same interests, however their relationship was nothing more than a budding friendship. Theodore obviously did have feelings for the green clad Chipette, but it was clear to him that she had an infatuation for the eldest sibling, in whom Alvin was fully aware of and the two began dating months after the girls became family. Although losing the girl of his dreams to his brother, this did not deter the youngest boy one bit. In fact he happily accepted the relationship and even jokingly requested to be the best man on their wedding day, to which Eleanor stated that Simon was also going to be best man if that ever happened.

Much to Theodore's surprise was the brief, yet intimate relationship with the lavender sister, Jeanette, whose gentle and compassionate nature helped them develop a much stronger bond. Unfortunately the Chipette was still unsure about the prospect of dating and the two broke it off, becoming friends again. The little brother would have gone out with the eldest sister, Brittany next, but he had remembered that Simon had already claimed her, thus ending that quickly. After further pondering on his two relationships, Theodore had realized that he wasn't really _in love _with either sister, but did not want to be alone either, resulting in him asking the biggest question '_Do I still like girls, or am I just going through a simple phase?'_

Interestingly this question was thought about on a few occasions. First Theodore did get a little excited when Alvin took his shirt off after playing football, but that could have been because everyone else was out leaving the two brothers alone and that the green chipmunk did not complain when the elder went for a dishwasher shower alone. Secondly he accidentally waltzed in on a semi-nude Simon (he still had the tea-towel wrapped around him) causing the two to blush embarrassed by the event, although Simon himself had claimed his bi-sexuality and wasn't bothered by it, whereas Theodore was not fully aware of the middle brother's presence and that the fact he ran away a few seconds later. Finally was the fact that he had no true feelings for Jeanette and every time they had kissed, it was a little awkward later on.

Anyways, as the two youngest of the family were busily preparing the wraps for the others, neither took any notice of the fast approaching ball of flame until it finally crashed in the backyard with a loud BANG!

Simon, being the ever alert one, was the first to investigate, cautiously approaching the crash site in case of any unwanted danger. As he got closer, his eyes grew wider at the amazing discovery. Inside of the crater was the limp, but barely breathing body of a silver clad chipmunk.

"UH DAVE YOU MIGHT TO COME AND SEE THIS!" the bespectacled one yelled towards the house, hoping to get the attention of his foster father. As he waited for Dave's arrival, Simon carefully climbed into the gaping hole and scanned the unconscious chipmunk. _No sign of any major injuries or severe cuts. His body seems to be in perfect condition. And after crashing like that, how can I guy seem so unnaturally – fine? _The blue chipmunk analyzed to himself. Alvin and Brittany were the first to appear, whereas Jeanette came next and finally Theodore and Eleanor.

When Dave did emerge from the house, everyone was in a state of shock, especially Theodore. _Oh my god, that guy looks incredibly – hot? Wait what on Earth am I saying? This chipmunk needs Simon's expertise in medical conditions and I'm the one who thinks he's cute? Forget it Theodore Michael Seville, it's not like this guy is gonna wake up and suddenly fall for you and besides he's still knocked out. _He was suddenly brought back to reality when the unconscious one finally began to stir and sat up carefully, looking directly at the youngest boy and stating the following; "Theodore Seville you are in grave danger. I, Xander, Warrior of the Stars, have been appointed your guardian and mentor to your abilities" and then blacked out once more.

**Well what did you think? Was it too short or too long? Was it boring or interesting? Anyhoo if you haven't picked up on the obvious about it being set in the movie-verse then I have absolutely no idea what you've been doing for the past few minutes. Yes I know it's a little rushed, and yes I am aware of what Theodore is going through (trust me I'm kind of going through the same atm), but I want to know of your honest opinion. Yes you, the loyal reader/reviewer can say what you wish about this story and I will do whatever I can to improve in the next chapter. As far as I know, I have the permission of Periosha to bring in their OC Soron Andrews and he will be featured in this prominently.**

**Here's the low down on what is expected in the next chappy:**

**Xander reawakens and explains the threat that is lurking Theodore.**

**Theodore begins developing feelings for the newcomer.**

**Soron appears to help Xander teach Theodore.**

**Twin OCs Louie and Lulu are introduced as babysitters**

**Claire returns to chaperone one of Alvin and Eleanor's date.**

**An appearance made by the primary antagonist.**

**See you next time in the second chapter of The Warrior of the Stars!**

"**This is who I am"**

**~Kidd**


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel very enlightened about my story so far, that I am going to continue with the second chapter. When I had completed the first one ending with the lowdown, I had placed Soron as the OC appearing in this chapter (thank you Periosha : D), but I was not aware of WindDragon797's recent permission of using Phelan, so in order to correct an error, I am adding both of the boys in this chapter, plus I have one thing up my sleeve that I haven't told either author.**

**Anyways a MASSIVE thanks to Per and Wind (maybe I should visit you guys sometime lol ^-^) and on with the show…er story.**

**Phelan – **KiddMysterious10 does not own the Chipmunks or the Chipettes

**Soron – **But he does own Xander, Louie, Lulu and the villain

**Theodore – **Soron is featured on behalf of Periosha

**Xander – **Whereas Phelan is featured on behalf of WindDragon797

**Me – **Thanks guys you're the best ^-^

**All – **No worries Kidd!

**The Warrior of the Stars**

**Part Two: The Star, The Light and The Dark**

"_Theodore Seville you are in grave danger. I, Xander, Warrior of the Stars, have been appointed your guardian and mentor to your abilities"_ Those words remained etched into the mind of Theodore Seville for the next fifteen minutes, as he sat next to the white clad chipmunk that slept peacefully on the couch. "What did he mean by _abilities _Simon?" he raised the question to his brother, who was sitting on the kitchen bench. Everyone in the room glanced expectantly at the bespectacled one as he pondered on the best definition of the word in mind.

"Well some words have different meanings Teddy, and ability has quite a lot of meanings. In particular 'ability' can be used to describe a knack of sorts. Alvin has the ability to annoy us to no end, Brittany has the ability to pick out glamorous fashion designs, Jeanette has the ability to decipher the most difficult of mathematical equations, Eleanor has the ability to cook up wondrous desserts, and you little brother, have the ability to bring out the best in people" he listed off on his paw, earning a menacing glance from Alvin at the notion of annoying his family to no end and the girls smiled jovially at the description of their profound abilities.

"But the ability Xander speaks of is the power that emanates from Theodore Seville" came the voice of a stranger. The girls and boys quickly whipped their heads in Dave's direction to see another chipmunk emerge from the shadows behind him "My dearest apologies for startling all of you. I am Phelan, warrior of the Darkness and _that _is Xander, warrior of the Stars. We are both members of the Elite Guardians, protectors of the Earth and our elder have foreseen the destruction of your world, lest young Theodore can utilize his powers and save it" the wolf-like chipmunk spoke.

"Now just hold on a minute!" Dave exclaimed "Why on Earth have you're elder chosen Theodore as the savior of our world? There must have been some mistake clearly. The poor little guy isn't the fighting type, neither are his brothers nor the girls. And even if it so, I will not allow my son to be taught to fight for his life by a couple of wild chipmunks"

Just as the human finished the sentence, the whole room suddenly felt heavy with billowing pressure "Who said anything about us being wild Mr. Seville? We are domesticated and rather civilized, and what our elder have prophesized will not be ignored. Theodore must be trained and the three of us shall be the ones to do so, you have no input in it whatsoever" came the venom-laced and stern voice of another chipmunk, this one materializing from a flash of light.

"Ah Soron so kind of you to finally show up, didn't think that you would want to involve yourself in the presence of a human" Phelan spoke non-chalantly at the other. The other six young chipmunks scanned the two newcomers, and immediately noted the distinctive differences in their anatomical structures. Phelan, the more light-hearted of the duo had a much more aggressive appearance, in spite of his demeanor. His fur tended to stick out on end, making him look rather feral. To add more ferocity to him, are the peculiar sharp canines protruding from the sides of his mouth. All-in-all the silver chipmunk could be mistaken for a wolf-chipmunk hybrid.

Soron on the other hand looked much different in comparison to the former, as his fur was much tidier and neat. He may have looked respectable, his previous outburst against Dave and the statement from Phelan suggested that he was not to be crossed with. "I never said anything about that dear Phelan, I just find humans to be _impulsive_" Soron retorted with added disgust to the ending word.

Just before Alvin could jump to Dave's defense to the demeaning remark, his father got to his feet suddenly "Oh no I'm going to be late for work. Listen I understand that this is important to you and I'm going to be watching your teachings as much as possible so he doesn't wind up hurt or worse. So please Phelan, Soron take good care of my son and if anything happens to him, I will hold you two and Xander responsible" he spoke firmly as he eyed the pair and then glanced to the unconscious chipmunk "Oh and I have invited the Matthew twins to babysit. If anything happens while I'm away, they have my number and I will return if it is an emergency only" And with that, the foster father was out the door and pulling out of the driveway in his sports car.

As soon as Dave was out of view Soron snorted with hatred "Babysitters? The chosen one does not need a babysitter. He only needs the tough training of the warriors". Phelan was amused with what had been said and wandered over to his silver counterpart and began to massage his shoulders, "Soron dear, you're getting way too worked up. It is obvious that we are dealing with a younger apprentice, so it's absolutely natural for the parent to have concerns over their young and the involvement of two more shall not interfere in our teachings" he cooed, causing the other to sigh heavily.

The intimacy between the silver and black chipmunks made Theodore's heart race and decided it best to talk to them as they seem to know Xander well. "Well as much as like to watch Theodore clean the floor with you guys, but Eleanor and I have a date at the movies and Claire-Bear is picking us up to chaperone" Alvin smirked and led his girlfriend outside to wait for his 'mom'.

Simon and Jeanette left to work on a science project they had been partnered up to, and Brittany decided that it was best to leave Theodore with the trio. "Hey Phelan can I ask you a question about Xander?" the inquisitive one asked the black trench-coated darkness wielder. Soron decided that it might be personal and teleported out of the house and began setting up training equipment outside "What is it you need to know Theodore?" the elder asked.

_DING DONG!_

"Oh nuts!" the youngest child cursed as the front door bell interrupted his question, "I guess I'll have to ask you later Phelan, our babysitters are here" he sighed in exasperation and climbed down the counter top and raced toward the door to answer it.

_You guys have perfect timing Lucious and Luanne, just when I was about to ask if Xander was gay. _Theodore thought to himself.

Once the green clandestine boy opened the door, he was suddenly greeted by two young teenagers, the Matthew twins. Lucious, the elder boy was clothed in a red shirt and baggy camouflage pants and also wearing a red baseball cap over his messy chocolate brown hair. Luanne, the younger girl was dressed in an emerald green top, with black skinny jeans and a yellow choker, her long sandy blonde hair tied into a ponytail.

"Hey little Ted how is everything? Dave rang us up and we came over as fast as we could" Luanne sang as soon as she saw Theodore, her brother on the other hand scrunched his nose as soon as he laid eyes on Phelan, who was watching over the still unconscious Xander, "Oh man Mr. Seville never mentioned anything about two more talking chipmunks" he groaned.

Without warning Soron immediately teleported back inside and then raised a light barrier around the house, "Phelan get the kid and the humans somewhere safe, Dark-heart just showed up" he warned, his eyes shining brightly. The black clad chipmunk tensed up and looked down at Xander, "And what are we going to do about him? We don't stand a chance against the demon king if Xander is down" he panicked.

Unfortunately before anyone could move, the barrier suddenly shattered and three wisps of smoke billowed into the room. Lucious quickly armed himself with a baseball bat and positioned it in front of him; Luanne and Theodore were gathered behind him, whilst Simon, Jeanette and Brittany entered the room and stood on the opposite side of the room "Alright what the heck is going on? Who are you chipmunks and can you please explain to us exactly what is this Dark-heart?" the elder twin demanded.

"Why dear mortal human, I am the king of demons, Dark-heart the Eternal Chaos" came a gravely voice, emanating around the room as the smoke began to writhe and gather into one large column of darkness. Soron immediately blasted the forming entity, only for the attack to dissipate, "Damn it Dark-heart you will not prevail, our elder speak of a savior of this world and your end" he barked just before being slammed against the wall.

"Your savior is of no threat to me foolish chipmunk, for there is no one strong enough to defeat me" Dark-heart roared. Lucious attempted to throw a bat at the demon king, but the attack was ineffective as it simply bounced off. "Idiot child, you should now that a stunt like that could cost you your life" the demon attempted to slash at the boy, only for his hand to become shattered by a flash of silver, caused by Xander.

"There is someone strong enough to defeat you once and for all Dark-heart, he will become the greatest warrior of the universe" the silver clandestine chipmunk cried before teleporting the nine of them away from the Seville residence.

**Alright I know what some of you are thinking: This chapter is a little confusing what with Dark-heart's arrival, Xander suddenly teleporting the gang away and yeah, but I had to think of some way of introducing the head honcho of the bad guys and also give some sort of excuse to set things in motion. So if you can bear with me for now hopefully later chapters will be much more understandable.**

"**This is who I am"**

**~Kidd**


End file.
